Bade's future
by badeandelavanbooks
Summary: This is my picture of bade's future
1. The beginning

Bade Fanfiction

**Jade's P.O.V**

I was sitting in Sikowitz's drama class with Beck waiting for class to start and all of a sudden Tori walks in. I hate her! She's such a bitch. Ugh she started to my sexy boyfriend Beck, like seriously who does that?

Tori: Hey Beck

Beck: Um . . . hi?

Tori: Why the weird look on your face?

Jade: Go away he doesn't like you!

I kiss Beck and she walks off sulking. What a drama queen! Sikowitz walks in with a ladies purse. Oh god what is it today?

Sikowitz: Good morning everyone!

Jade: Sikowitz why do you have a ladies purse?

Sikowitz: Ladies purse? Hey where's my bagels!

Some random lady walks in with his bagels and chucks them at Sikowitz and takes the purse off him.

Sikowitz: Bye mom!

Anyway the bell rang and me and Beck leave and he has his arm around me and we don't go out to lunch. Instead Beck leads me towards the janitor's closet.

**Beck's P.O.V**

I dragged Jade into the janitor's office because she's been talking about having sex and stuff so that's what I took her into there for.

I pulled her shoes and tight skinny jeans off and while I was making out with Jade. I was really passionate. She pulled my boots and jeans off and we went to the floor. We were moaning because there was a lot of humping happening. It was a long session. The bell went and we didn't even bother going to class. Jade and I didn't care if we got detention. We are naked right now and I injected my weiner in. She moaned. The end of school bell rang and we went back to my RV at my parents house. I own this RV because my parents said if I live under their house it's their rules. So my RV my rules! I can do whatever I want in here and my parents aren't allowed in at all. Especially when me and Jade are doing stuff together.

The next day me and Jade wake up in my RV. Most of the time Jade stays with me because she says her parents hate her. I don't see how you can hate Jade. She's smoking hot, cute and well that's Jade. I love her to pieces and I never want to lose her.

**Jade's P.O.V**

I get up in the morning and I don't really feel like getting up and going to school. It's soo hot today and I hate going to school when it's hot. All you hear is people whining that it's too hot. Especially Tori all you hear from her is whine, whine and whine. And I don't know what it is but her boobs sweat and it's really disgusting. Everyone can smell it and she always asks what's wrong with everyone. They all tell but she's just a baby and takes it badly and cries her eyes out. All she wants is all the attention. Everyone knows that Tori is an attention seeker. Anytime I hear from Tori all I hear is blah, blah, blah and blah. That's probably because I don't listen to her. I listen to pretty much everyone but lop sided boob girl Tori. She's also a slut out of school. I mean how real can she get? Attention seeking at school yet slutty out of school. Really?

I decide to stay with Beck and not go to school. I kinda feel sick and it's definetly no the greatess feeling especially when you're only a 16 year old girl. Beck and I get really hot so we decide to go to the beach. Yay.

Cat rings me

Cat: Hi, why aren't you at school?

Jade: I'm with Beck going to the beach.

Cat: KK, can I come?

Jade: Whatever! We're going in his RV.

Cat: Alright. Could you pick me up at the front of school.

Jade. Ugh sure. Do you have swimmers?

Cat: No but my bra and undies look like they're swimmers.

Jade: Ok, we'll be at school in like 5 minutes.

Cat: Yay! See you then!

I hang up and talk to Beck and how we have to pick up Cat

Jade: We need to pick up Cat. Is that ok?

Beck: Sure babe. What ever you need.

Jade: Thanks

I kiss Beck on his forehead as we get to Hollywood arts.

(Cat gets in the truck and shoves Jade closer to Beck)

Jade: Cat, what the hell was that for?

Beck: Yeah that hurt!

Jade: Get in the RV!

Cat: Phooi!


	2. The Beach

**Cat's P.O.V**

I was sad that Jade sent me to the back of the RV. Sometimes she is mean but bade are taking me to the beach so I'll try to leave them happy otherwise they might leave me at the beach! Especially Jadey.

Cat: Hello? Is anyone else in here

(Jade yells from the truck)

Jade: Shut up!

Cat: (Muttering under her voice) Whoops!

I lay on Beck's couch and wait until we get to the beach. It's such a shame that I can't see out of the window because they're are tinted black because someone called Fat Biscuit used to own it and he's a celebrity. Apparently he's not so fat anymore! I go on my phone and text Robbie.

Cat text to Robbie

Hi Robbie! I'm going to the beach! Yay

Bye!

Sent now I'll wait for him to reply. Oh I just realized I left school for this and I'm stuck in Beck's RV and it doesn't even feel like it's moving.

I get up and open the door and feel the need to pee.

Cat: Got to pee! Go to pee! Got to pee!

Jade: Hurry back!

Beck: We'll wait out here!

**Beck's P.O.V**

Me and Jade are waiting for Cat and she's taking forever! How much pee can she hold? She only weighs 90kg and has the bladder of a squirrel. I can't wait to get in the water and have some fun with Jade

Finally Cat gets back and Jade and I immediately run towards the water and chuck our thing along the sand. Cat slowly runs after us and we're already in the water and it's so nice!

**Jade's P.O.V**

I'm so glad Beck, Cat and I ditched school for this. It gives me and Beck some alone time from that slutty lop sided boob girl Victoria Justice. We don't mind Cat coming along because everyone knows she has her eye on Robbie.

Me and Beck swim out further than Cat's depth and she doesn't like going out further than her depth when she's at the beach. I cling my legs around Beck's hip and my arms around his neck so he is practically carrying me and we start making out. It's really nice and there's no little kids around so we can have a little more action than normal.

My bikini straps become a bit looser and Beck touches my boobs and kisses them. It's nice but it tickles! He ends up undoing my bikini but have the bottom strap still hooked up so I can get it back on easily. He wanted to have more sex than usual but he realised we already did so we just ended up making out and him touching me in certain place and me doing the same to him. He liked it and we ended up going back in to Cat's depth where she was playing and she had the great idea of getting ice cream so after a couple of hours of swimming until middle aged school kids came to the beach we got ice cream.

Cat, my sexy boyfriend Beck and I dried off and walked back to the RV to put our things in the truck and walked to the pier to get the ice cream.

Ice Cream Guy: Hi what can I get you folks today!

Jade: Don't call us folks and I'll have Vanilla in a small cup please?

Cat: Can I have strawberry in a cone please?

Beck: And can I have chocolate in a small cup please?

Ice Cream Guy: Sure, that comes to a total of $5.00

(Beck hands the money over and we get our ice cream)

This is really nice and Cat said something stupid so I just shoved her ice cream in her face. It was funny but she cried so Beck bought her a new ice cream.


End file.
